Death the kid got the Flu
by DeaththeKid8888
Summary: death the kid gets the flu and Liz has to help him feel better. Kid/Liz please review


Kid's cold

Death the kid woke up and groaned. When he got out of bed his legs felt like jelly and he feels very hot. When he walked downstairs he saw Liz and Patty watching tv. Liz looked at kid and thought he looked paler than normal.

Liz said "Hey Kid are you feeling alright".

Kid said "not really".

Liz walked up to kid and put her hand on his forehead and she said "Kid you're burning up".

Then Patty came up out of nowhere and did the same thing as Liz and said "Yeah Kid you're hotter than the sun".

Then Kid started to pass out and it was a good thing Liz was there and caught him. Then Liz brought Kid to his room and placed him in his bed. Patty came in with a wet rag and placed it on Kid's head.

Liz and Patty went downstairs to make Kid some soup. Once the soup was finished Liz and Patty bought the soup up to kid, but kid just pushed it away and said "I don't want it".

Then Liz glared at him and Patty did to. Kid got scared and then took the soup and started eating it. Once he finished eating it he started to feel sick and ran to the bathroom and threw up. Liz walked in and rubbed his back.

Liz said "its ok Kid I'm here you're ok".

Kid then stopped throwing up but he stayed in the bathroom just in case he needed to throw up again.

Kid said "Liz you don't have to stay". But once he said that he leaned over the toilet and began throwing up again.

Liz said "well now I have to stay to help you".

About 5 minutes later Kid was done throwing up and Liz carried him back to his room and placed him in his bed. Patty was still in kid's room waiting for them. Once Liz put kid in his bed Patty put the wet rag back on kid's forehead.

Kid said "thank you girls for being so caring".

Liz and Patty said at the same time "no problem".

Then Kid sneezed and Liz gave him a tissue to blow his nose.

Kid said "thank you Liz".

Liz nodded in response. Kid then started coughing like crazy. Liz told Patty to get him a glass of water. Patty nodded and went downstairs to get the water. Liz looked at kid and frowned because kid was starting to breath heavy. Patty came back and gave the water to Kid. Kid thanked her and started drinking the water.

Liz said "kid you should rest you only have the 24 hour flu".

Kid nodded and went to sleep.

Kid woke up feeling better. He went downstairs and noticed Liz was downstairs and not Patty.

Kid said "Hey where is Patty".

Liz said "she went out shopping".

Kid said "ok".

Then he asked Liz do you want to go out and do something. Liz said "sure why not".

Kid and Liz were walking around Death city. Then kid stopped walking and Liz turned back and asked "what is it kid".

Kid said "I need to ask you something".

Liz said "sure what is it Kid".

Kid said "Liz I love you will you be my girlfriend" and his cheeks turned red.

Liz was silent for a couple of seconds then said "yes kid I will be your girlfriend".

Kid looked up and smiled and ran to Liz and hugged her and Liz hugged him back. Once they were done hugging they started walking again but this time they were holding hands. Kid then bought Liz to a restaurant called Death Back. Once they sat down Kid and Liz looked at the menu.

Kid said "I'm going to order a steak with a side of salad what are you getting".

Liz said "I'm just getting a salad".

The waiter came and wrote down their orders.

The food was taking a while and kid was wondering what was taking so long because he was starving than his stomach growled really loud kid put his hand on his stomach and his cheeks were red. Then Liz starting laughing and said "wow kid you must be really hungry. Then the food came and kid was thinking finally and they began eating.

Once they finished eating kid paid and then they left and went home. When they got home it was midnight. They were standing in front of kid's room. Liz was about to go to her room but kid grabbed her wrist and kissed her on the lips Liz was shocked and kissed him back.

When they finished kissing Kid asked Liz if she would sleep with him tonight Liz said "yes" and they went in his room and feel asleep.

**The end**


End file.
